See You Soon
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: In the darkest time in the universe, two young lovers face the most difficult separation of all...Upon a routine mission to a mid-rim planet, Anakin Solo runs into some unlikely trouble from the Yuuzhan Vong, thus leaving Tahiri to endeavour to rescue him


~*See You Soon*~   
  
  
  
AN: Special Thanks goes out to my beta, Qwi and my Sith Master, Ish, who always seems to be on at the right time and at the right place. I would not have being able to do this without you two. I first thought of this fic when I was reading both a sad Dark Angel fic and then a happy Anakin/Tahiri one and they both actually came together to form what you know of as, this!   
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated and I promise to reply to every bodies replies or questions. I am also looking for another beta for this fic, as I'd like to submit it to TFN. If you are interested, please PM me. Now I think by now these AN's are long enough. So, I shall leave you to read. Also I may advise that I've been warned that you need a box of tissues when reading this fic.   
  
May The Force Be With You   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
~ If I should die before I wake, then god forbid I shall die before your eyes ~   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
His body twisted, first to the left and then to the right and with it, his pace slowed slightly. The blaster bolts glided past him, barely missing his sweat soaked form. His breath came in short gasps, his mind barely managing to accomplish the task of running and breathing at the same time. Not only was he mentally tired, but physically, he was even worse. His legs were exhausted, mimicking the cold ache in his muscles.   
  
He once thought he could never run this hard or this fast, but he'd proved himself wrong. His boots hit the dirt, each step occurring in a matter of milliseconds, the rough old boots he wore did not adapt easily to the landscape of this planet and for that reason they were slowing him down. It was not only the desert landscape that seemed to be affecting his senses, but also the climate.   
  
His face was saturated with sweat signifying the brute strength and effort of his actions. Small insignificant drops of sweat fell down both sides of his face. The drops would eventually continue on after reaching the end of his jawline, by falling needlessly to the ground, mixing themselves in with the dark brown dirt.   
  
He was constantly trying to maintain a steady pace, but was neither failing or succeeding. In the background, behind him, he cold hear several dozen footsteps, all homing in on his current location. Even if he was a Jedi, he'd never be able to escape from them. He already knew that running was useless, any type of escape was useless. Well, unless he could get to the ship in time; before they lifted off.   
  
He'd told them to go, he'd ordered them to escape once he'd first discovered that their enemies occupied this planet also. But, they'd refused to go and leave him there. It was a foolish emotion, that of loyalty. It was a emotion that would ultimately cost the lives of not only the crew aboard the vessel, but also the life of his soulmate.   
  
His soulmate. . . .   
  
His shoulders visibly slumped at the thought of her. He'd promised her only a few hours ago, that he'd come back safe and sound, like he always did. What would become of his promise, after his death? Would she ever forgive him for leaving her in this war-ridden universe, alone? He'd asked himself this several times and each time, the Force responded with the same answer.   
  
Though he was stubborn, he would not allow himself to believe. It was the only bad aspect of being soulmates, if he died, Tahiri would eventually die along with him. Can a person perish because of a broken heart? The ripping of their bond, would tear her apart, she would be forever tormented in her dreams with memories of their times together. Even if he wished for her to see them or not, he could not prevent them.   
  
It was a side-affect of a significant others crossover into the Force. The dreams, the echoes of the past, the whispering of his callings through the Force, would drive her to the darkside and maybe eventually to her grave. That was, if she wasn't going to die right now, for her love, loyalty and devotion.   
  
He would have got down on his knees and begged her to go, if that meant that she would obey. But nevertheless, she would have stayed. He could almost imagine her standing on the bridge, her eyes unwilling to shed tears, her posture stiff and a gaze that could kill the deceased Emperor Palpatine with just an icy glare.   
  
She'd always been strong, even when staring up into the face of danger. Heck, he was sure that given the chance she might even laugh in danger's face. That's what he liked about her, her spirit. She'd fit in exactly with the rest of his family, who all carried the same attitude and outlook on life. He could hardly wait to take her as his wife and then officially she could carry his surname.   
  
He could not even fathom leaving her. He'd known her ever since he was a young boy, they'd been through a lot together and he, for one, wouldn't let a routine scout trip to a mid-rim planet be the end of him. Something inside him lit up the slightest second, if was almost like he was remembering or rather, memorizing her, her laugh.   
  
She would always doubt his confidence, in emergency situations. He was always trying to be the strong one, the one that would lead them into battle. He could try and pull the whole Jedi calm technique over other people's eyes, with his emotionless face and his deadly elusive gaze, but she'd always discover what he was feeling inside. She'd always had that ability, it was a gift, or maybe in his opinion, a curse. She was perfect for him in every way, there were not many people in the galaxy he could really connect with, but fortunately she was one of them.   
  
They'd never expected to fall in love, one day they were just friends and the next they were in a relationship. It happened overnight, or rather only in a few seconds. From the time he felt her lips on his own, he knew it was fate. That feeling he felt deep inside, that was stirred by the kiss, was nothing like he'd ever experienced before. He knew almost instantly that, that was the feeling of love.   
  
Now that love had blossomed over time, he was not a child anymore, neither was she, they were past the constant childish crushes, the silent glances in the other's direction and the flirtatious giggles. This relationship they'd built, was stronger than anything he'd ever felt. He could almost feel her emotions, there were times that he could almost mistake her emotions for being his own. He worshipped every breath she took and every step she made.   
  
But, now what frightened him was that he may never see her smile, her laugh or the twinkle in her eyes whenever he uttered her three favourite words. This planet he was on, was supposed to be a safe haven for the Jedi and Republic citizens alike. But, he'd discovered, that it wasn't. Somehow, the Yuuzhan Vong were here, they'd taken the planet as their own. The New Republic was unaware that the Yuuzhan Vong were even in this sector.   
  
Because of that information, he was now running for his life, across a desert, no less. He was almost sure that any moment he'd be able to see the ship in the distance or on the horizon. Once he managed to see them, they'd be sure to see him and immediately take off to collect him. At least that's what he hoped would happen, but now as he recalled his uncle's wise words, describing that of the Force's teachings, things could never be that easy.   
  
He'd always admired his uncle, not for what title he held, but for his calm and collected attitude. He always repeated to his students that there were no coincidences when dealing with Force. He was right, as always; everything happened for a reason.   
  
He had been engrossed in his thoughts so much so that he had almost forgotten how rocky the ground beneath him really was. Though, it had not been the sharp rocky surface under his feet that had brought him out of his daydream, it had been that of the slight twinge of nausea that filled his senses. His vision blurred and he stumbled slightly, his foot catching a nearby rock. His head spun in circles, causing him to begin to feel dizzy almost immediately. He grunted in disapproval, his knees collapsing under him, causing him to unceremoniously fall to the dirt. Particles of dirt sprayed everywhere, covering his form. A pale orange colour painted his upper body, like a second skin.   
  
Burying his face in the dirt, he let a large groan escape from his lips. He forced himself to shift positions, so now that he was face up on his back. He inwardly winced, as he noticed a small pool of blood mark the spot to his left, where he'd once collapsed. He opened his mouth in a vain attempt to utter the words that could in some way represent, 'What the Hell?' Though he failed and the only thing he was able to do was to stare at the pool of blood in horror.   
  
He'd remembered receiving a sharp pain in his side, just a few minutes ago, but he never thought twice about it. Obviously, he'd been too busy running to even think that he'd sustained any wounds. Probing his hand down the right side of his body, he came into contact with something warm and slippery. He shivered, his hand reaching further in to dig at his wound, trying to identify how deep it actually was. His hip spasmed in result of his efforts.   
  
Gritting his teeth, he applied pressure to the wound, hoping to stop the flow of blood. He breathed in deeply, pushing back the distinct feeling of nausea. He could neither deny it or accept it, he was in trouble - serious trouble. He could barely move, therefore not even willing to consider attempting to get back up on his feet again. The only comfort was that perhaps he could die before the Yuuzhan Vong reached him.   
  
Never could he be willingly handed into their custody; he wouldn't allow it. He hoped she, his soulmate, had gotten away in time. He hoped that she'd left him on this desert wasteland to die alone and that she'd already escaped into hyperspace. He still had their bond to clutch onto before his demise and still her end of the bond continued to tug on his end, insisting that she was still in his vicinity.   
  
He concentrated, his thoughts drifting away from his injury and to her. He was trying to communicate with her, he wanted to warn her about a dozen or so Vong heading this way. But, he didn't want to warn her of them, so he could save his own skin, he wanted to warn her that she shouldn't bravely endeavour to prepare a rescue mission.   
  
*Tahiri...* He whispered into the force, desperately hoping for a response.   
  
*Anakin.* Tahiri replied, her full thick with concern.   
  
*Don't come.* He commanded, attempting to voice his tone in a stern manner, that would most definitely draw Tahiri away from coming. But he failed miserably, when another wave of nausea hit him full on.   
  
*What's wrong, Anakin? You're in pain* Tahiri admonished.   
  
Anakin clutched at his side, begging the nausea for release, *The Yuuzhan Vong are here, they have...taken over the whole planet*   
  
*They shot you did they?* Tahiri asked, waiting a few seconds for his calm, yet painful reply. After a few seconds, she realised that she may never receive one, *Anakin? Anakin? Anakin!!* Tahiri shouted, her pain itching across their bond.   
  
She'd lost him, foolishly, she'd let him go. She needed him now more than ever, he couldn't just leave her like this. No, she would not let him, no matter what he told her to do, she was going to rescue him and that was final. She never could bear being alone when she was younger and even though she'd matured greatly she'd never gotten over the fear.   
  
To be alone brings darkness, with darkness brings depression.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
~ I welcome your continous passion for our love ~   
  
  
~*~   
  
Tahiri's emotions were riding high, she felt the bond weaken between her and Anakin. She could tell he was getting weaker with every passing second and if she didn't track him down soon he'd never have a chance. He'd mentioned the Yuuzhan Vong, that meant only one thing: they were after him. Trying to hunt him down, for the sole purpose of killing him, once they'd gotten the information that they were after.   
  
Anakin Solo, her lover, was out there all alone laying in some stinking hot dirt patch, with his upper side covered in blood. Tahiri winced, quickly beginning to pace up and down the room again. She clutched her arms around her shoulders, encasing herself in that protective gesture. She recklessly tried time and time again to feel Anakin through the Force.   
  
The only answer she received was a vision, blurry at that. It was of Anakin, there was no doubt about that, but he was not only soaked with blood from his leaking wound, he was also covered with a the bright orange substance, which Tahiri assumed was dirt. The Sun beat down on him, frying him like it would fry a Bantha steak.   
  
He had his eyes closed and his head lifted up towards the Sun, for a mere second Tahiri almost thought he was basking in its rays. Her eyes were everywhere, examining him, though he never once paid attention to anything around him. That was until Tahiri's gaze rested on his lips, which were at the moment trying to form words. She held her breath, her hand clutching at her chest.   
  
*Tahiri, never forget what we had..*   
  
Tahiri stiffened a sob, unleashing the tears which had so often threatened her eyes. She was pouring her soul out into their bond, he'd felt it, but he couldn't respond. He was too far gone, the Force would take him soon, into the dreamland where life's petty endearments meant nothing. The vision faded, leaving only the cold, metal walls of the bridge to replace her lover's lips.   
  
Her tears continued, as she refused to accept what the Force had showed her. He meant everything to her, he was all she had left, how could they take him away? A loud cry escaped from her lips, alerting the bridge officers of her distress. One of them, a middle-aged woman, approached Tahiri. Her arms outstretched preparing to embrace Tahiri, if need be.   
  
Tahiri eagerly launched herself into the woman's arms, savouring the embrace. She buried her head into the crook of the woman's shoulder, her quiet sobs erupting into a large fit of cries.   
  
"Why...Why...did they have to take him? I can still save him...I know I can," Tahiri demanded, in between her cries.   
  
The woman stroked Tahiri's hair with her left hand, quietly shushing the young girl. Tahiri grabbed the woman tighter, as her body shook from the strain of her cries. She tried to stop her tears from coming, but failed. Many of the warm drops had fallen onto the woman's collar; but the woman neither cared or welcomed them.   
  
"Let it all out Sweety, it shall do no good to hide it in," The woman's soft voice, drifted through the air.   
  
"He's my soulmate...my only love," Tahiri replied, closing her eyes to prevent anymore tears from landing on the woman's tunic.   
  
"I'm sure you'll find another, there's so many more fish in the sea," The woman replied, her intention had been to calm the young woman, but the result was exactly opposite of what she'd expected.   
  
"Jedi do not find love a second time. We find our one true born soulmate and then when they die, we die along with them, in the physical, mental and spiritual sense of things," Tahiri growled, her anger getting the better of her. The woman was about to respond but a large shriek interrupted her.   
  
Tahiri's jaw slumped, her voice had never been that high-pitched before. Though, she'd never been allowed to experience Anakin's feelings over the Force. In some way he was showing her where he was and the only way to do that was for her to experience his pain also.   
  
Tahiri's flew back, so now that her gaze could comfortably rest on the bridge's ceiling. Then quietly she whispered, "I know where he is."   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
~ You were in my dreams and my thoughts, way before we discovered love ~   
  
  
~*~   
  
It felt like forever since he'd first collapsed in a heap on the ground. But nevertheless, he knew that it had likely only been five minutes at the most. The nausea and dizziness hit him wave after wave, blurring his vision and making him sick to the stomach whenever he tried to move. He expected to see one of the Vong soldiers spotting him and roughly picking him up to take them back to a shaper.   
  
Strangely, he hadn't heard their footsteps for a while now. It was like they'd disappeared, but Anakin knew better than that. The Yuuzhan Vong did not give up, they kept at it until they got what they wanted and in this case they wanted Anakin or the Universe, either one would look good on a silver platter.   
  
But now, Tahiri was on her way to save him. She was sometimes so predictable in her actions and likewise with emotions. Over their bond, he could feel her pain at his injury and the sorrow at the thought of losing him. He himself, thought of the wedding which maybe now would never happen. His vivid fantasies of that one day when she'd walk down the aisle in a pure white dress, were banished from his thoughts. It was useless to dwell on what was never to be, but what was to be.   
  
They'd be united through the Force after their deaths. What more could they ask for? They only had to but think of this as a vacation and not what it really was. He lay quietly, even now more than ever. His limbs were determined by insisting that he not move, so he sat there in silence, listening to the sounds of an almost dead planet.   
  
He pressed harder into the wound, but the blood continue to flow out his wound, staining his hand in the process. He sighed, filling his lungs with much needed air, as yet another wave of nausea hit him. He almost thought that he was imagining things when he heard the hum of a ship. But to his surprise it was no delusion, the ship that had transported them here was barely but a few hundred metres away from him.   
  
He blinked furiously trying to keep his eyelids open. He had no chance of survival, even if he were put in a bacta tank immediately there was no way it could completely heal him. He knew when he was about to die and for once he accepted it. He just hoped Tahiri would do the same.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
~ I have loved you for eternity and now it's time to let go . . . ~   
  
  
~*~   
  
Almost immediately after the ship touched down, Tahiri opened the hanger bay door and ran towards Anakin's limp form. They'd spotted him a mile away, surrounded by a large pool of blood. Tahiri's shock only mounted when she stole a glance to look at the emotion on his face. She'd expected to see him in shock, but now she recognized the emotion as serenity...he was at complete peace with himself.   
  
How could he do this to her? He was leaving her and all he could think to do was accept it and not fight death? This is was crazy, he was crazy. Tahiri's feel to her knees beside Anakin, her eyes searched out his. She felt the warm liquid, which was Anakin's blood, stain her tracksuit and that not only made her cry out in fear of his departure, but in pity.   
  
Reaching up, she caressed Anakin's cheek softly, applying as much love to the gesture as she could. His eyes fluttered open instantly as if in response her touch, his orbs locked with her own. As she gazed into his eyes, she saw so much love, so much emotions that unbeknownst to her she'd stirred within him. She knew their love was strong to last all time, but Anakin was trying to make it even stronger, he wanted it to last even through death. Was thay even possible?   
  
Tahiri let a tear slid down her cheek, it promptly landed on Anakin's forehead. Tahiri let out a large breath that she never realised she'd been holding. Her hand moved in swift strokes across her love's cheekbone, but she soon found her fingers sneaking over to his lips. She gasped and cried out at the same time - if that was possible - as Anakin's lips sweetly kissed the tips of Tahiri's fingers. With each finger he kissed, his gaze softened.   
  
She let a incoherent moan escape from her lips and with her other hand she clamped her mouth shut. She unwillingly began to sob, realising that Anakin let go of her tiny fingers. Instead she traced down his chest with her index finger, surprisingly producing a small groan from him. She lifted her head up and her eyes skipped down to rest for a second on his wound.   
  
"So how does it look?" Anakin croaked out, his mouth dry from running.   
  
Tahiri optimistically responded, "Oh, not that bad. A few bacta patches and you'll be your cheery old self again."   
  
"That's comforting to know," He countered, coughing several times after his reply. Tahiri, obviously distressed reached her hand up to rest on his forehead. She winced at she noted that he was coughing up blood, yet she could not look away from him.   
  
"So what's the verdict Doc? Think I'll live?" Anakin teasingly replied, giving her his best effort at the traditional Solo smirk, that she craved to see.   
  
"Well I do recommend Jedi Veila's latest relaxing techniques," She shyly commented.   
  
Silence filled the air, as neither was willing to start up another conversation. The tension that accompanied the silence, was immense. Anakin could only stare up at Tahiri's face and Tahiri could only stare back, meanwhile stroking his forehead. Their love and devotion was so strong between them, that neither even felt the need for words.   
  
But, still something had to be said, in place of the desert's silence.   
  
"You know I'm going to die, Tahiri," Tahiri nodded and Anakin continued, "But, thanks to you, I won't die a lonely young man in the middle of a sea of desert."   
  
"I knew this day would come. The Force had dictated it so, but, I never expected it to take you this soon. I wanted...I wanted...to marry you and give birth to your children. I would do anything for you, if that meant that you'd be happy," Tahiri admitted, his face swelling up, tears once more gliding down her face.   
  
Anakin's hand slowly made its way up to Tahiri's face to wipe each tear away. She could tell it was painful for him, but he proceeded to do it nonetheless.   
  
"I wanted the dream...also. I would have loved to have seen my children...our children," He corrected, "...grow up to be strong in the Force. I wanted nothing more than the pleasure of waking up to see your face looking down at mine everyday. Everyday...Tahiri..I never would have gotten bored with your face, you're so...beautiful," Anakin exclaimed between coughs.   
  
His hand, which had been covering his mouth while he'd coughed now had little tiny patches of blood printed over it. He only nodded, taking notice of his hand. "I wanted it so much, Tahiri. You will never be able to comprehend how much I wanted that dream and how much I wanted...you."   
  
"Anakin --- please, don't leave me like this. I don't want to be alone in this Universe, I don't want to go through the day without your feather light kisses," Tahiri begged, but was quickly silenced by Anakin's fingers on her own lips.   
  
"No more, we shall see each other again and you know that. When you become one with the Force, I shall be there to greet you." With the passing of that last statement Anakin hand reached around to grab the back of Tahiri's neck pulling her down toward him for a quick kiss.   
  
Their lips touched softly and both of them felt the reoccurring passion built up inside each other. Their kisses had always been like this, breathtaking and almost drained both the energy and their breath out of them. Anakin moved slightly under Tahiri's physical onslaught of desire, he knew, as the both did that this kiss would be their last.   
  
For all that would remain would be their empty shells, after this kiss had diminished. They were tearing their last amounts of love, passion and everything thought possible into their one last intimate pleasure. Never Again....Never Again...would it be like this, or would it be as vivid as this. There was no other fish in the see for Tahiri and there was no other woman for Anakin. They were bonded at a young age by friendship and they would die bonded by love.   
  
They were ultimately soulmates, meant for each other and nobody else. The Force had planned it so, the path of destiny had allowed it to be so and now they were saying goodbye to each other. Anakin broke the kiss, gasping for air, choking several times. He clutched his side harder, the movement of his sudden choking had resulted a sharp pain running up his left side.   
  
He groaned, tilting his head backwards, to stare up into Tahiri's unbridled eyes. He knew it was time, The Force had given them time to have their last goodbye and now his departure was severely overdue.   
  
"I..love...you...Tahiri,...I always will...remember that," Anakin paused to clutch his wound even tighter; his pain was overtaking his senses, but somehow before that happened he was able to exclaim three last words, "See...you...soon!"   
  
"I love you too, Anakin," Tahiri reciprocated.   
  
Anakin smiled one last time upon hearing those words, before the hand which had been hovering over Tahiri's cheek went limp, dangling uselessly in the air before falling back to the ground, as gravity stated. Tahiri cried out, clutching Anakin's head and quickly placing in on her lap. The tears rolled in like waves, forcing Tahiri to bend down closer to Anakin's lifeless form.   
  
Her tears travelled down her face and jawline, before dripping down onto Anakin's nose. She sobbed, bringing her boiling hot forehead to rest on Anakin's own cold one, mimicking an old gesture of endearment. Just when Tahiri thought she'd get lost in her tears and emotions, her heart urged her to speak the unspoken words that had been dancing around in reply to Anakin's sincerest promise.   
  
"See you soon, my love."   
  
~*~ 


End file.
